Odes to Lord Dilandau: Words of Devotion
by Threshie
Summary: Sometimes we feel things too deeply to just say them-we need to sing them, or write them into poems. Here are words of devotion from the Dragon Slayer unit to their Lord Dilandau. (Rating may change as poems are added.) Ode 5, 'Migel's Victory', is here!
1. He Walks In Grace

Odes to Lord Dilandau: Words of Devotion

Written down by Threshie

Sometimes, one feels things so deeply just speaking it isn't enough—you need to sing it, or to write it into a poem. The following poems and song lyrics are words of devotion from the Dragon Slayer unit to their Lord Dilandau.

* * *

He Walks In Grace

1st Ode to Lord Dilandau

He walks in grace

And pale fairness that beguiles

But my Lord's face

Hides something behind his smiles

I still wonder at his eyes

Such deep crimson hues

A man like him never cries

But they look like they want to

His hair is white

Silver-white, and soft like snow

I came one night

And touched it, so now I know

It's rumored he's not human

But his men don't care

If wished by Lord Dilandau,

We'd follow him anywhere

* * *

AN: This is only the first of many odes to Lord Dilandau. If you enjoyed this one, don't hesitate to review and tell me so! If you think it needs work or have anything constructive to say, even if you doubt I'll agree with you, don't hesitate to do that either! ) By the way, I don't own Escaflowne. Just so it's in here somewhere. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Lord

**Lord**

_2nd Ode to Lord Dilandau_

I can't express the way I feel

I've turned to words for help

I pledge more than my life, dear Lord,

I pledge to you myself

Every breath, every tear or pain

I feel are all for you

Please don't think you cry alone, Lord

--When you do, I cry too

* * *

AN: This poem was originally untitled. It was written the same day as the first poem here, and as the next three. I do not own Escaflowne. Review if you wish to comment on this Ode to the Lord Dilandau. 


	3. He Sang

**He Sang**

_3rd Ode to Lord Dilandau_

His Lord wished it, so he sang

And there was sadness in that voice

Tears enough to stoke the rain

And there was such devotion there

Devotion despite the years of pain

There was pure, undying love

Love that stayed all the same

Though he never let himself know,

Never even let himself dream

The song was ended, soft and low,

Within that whisper was a scream

"Anything, everything, Lord Dilandau,

If ever my heart is what you need

"I'd die if it would make you smile

Just once without that pain inside

I don't think you notice it's there

But I see it and it makes me cry

"For you, Lord Dilandau, to smile for real

I'd suffer any pain beneath the Gaean sky"

And when the singer then fell silent,

Stilling his voice with a soft sigh,

No one had heard all the words behind

The tears as he bowed his head and cried

* * *

AN: I don't own Escaflowne. This poem is from Shesta's POV, by the way. I hope you enjoyed reading it—if so, a review to let me know would be nice. ) Thanks! 


	4. Forever

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit-here's another ode! Hope you'll all forgive me if it pales in comparison to the last one, which I'm rather fond of over the others… (Smiles and sweatdrops) Who knows? Maybe somebody out there will like this one better. Oh, and I do not own Escaflowne. Had ta say it, had ta say it….

**

* * *

Forever**

_4th Ode to Lord Dilandau_

I doubt that you care for me

If you do, not much

I don't care if you can't see

How I feel your touch

Even if you're just angry

I could never mind

For every time you hurt me

Your pain becomes mine

I'm here for you forever

Even if I die

I'll be the touch I treasure

And tears you won't cry


	5. Migel's Victory

AN: This time it's from Migel's point of view. I do not own Escaflowne. I hope you enjoy this poem. I certainly enjoyed writing it! Review if you find it worthy.

**

* * *

Migel's Victory **

_5th Ode to Lord Dilandau_

Garnet eyes slide to the side

Beneath dark lashes that are truly fair

Only I know that you hide them with mascara

To contrast your skin and silvery hair

As you frown and watch me watch you

I'm wondering, what else do you conceal?

Are you really so confident, are you fearless?

Is the man I think I see even real?

At last annoyed with my staring

You glare, "You must have better things to do."

I bow and apologize, "I know - sorry, Sir,

But it's kind of hard _not_ to stare at you."

I love how one side of your mouth

Twitches upward; amused smile or stern frown?

At last a smirk wins - I wouldn't dare insult you

"If you must stare, Migel, stare at the ground."

I smile and playfully do as you say,

Commenting in what could be feigned dismay

"It's not the same, Sir, the floor isn't albino!"

Just another move in this game we play

And your amused silence tells me I've won today


End file.
